I Heard You Got Married
by briel's Angel
Summary: Kathryn learns that Chakotay is getting married.


"Hi" She said shyly.

"Hi" He answered wearily.

"So I hear your getting married" An edge creeping into her tone

"Who told you that" he was too surprised to cover the shock in his voice.

"Is it true" love making its way to her lovely face.

"What would you do if it was" he challenged.

"I might just have do something like this" she reached for his face running a gentle hand down the length of it before coming to rest on his chest.

"Why would you do that?" he brought his hands up to wrap around her waist and pull her closer to him.

"Because I have come to the realization that a life without you is not a life I can see myself living" she nuzzled into his chest smelling the musky scent that was uniquely him.

"It took you long enough" he bent his head down to kiss the crown of her hair.

"I was mad and a little jealous" she looked up at his face.

"And now?" he moved one hand up to caress her face and drop kisses on her eyes, cheeks and finally making his way down her jaw line making her sigh in contentment.

"I heard you were getting married" she stood up on her tippy toes moving her hands up to wrap around his neck pulling herself up even more tightly against him.

"Daddy" a sweet little girl with the most beautiful blue eyes her daddy had ever seen ran up to the couple.

"Hi sweetheart" she reached up for him and he immediately lifted the little girl into his arms.

"Daddy are you ready" her eyes twinkled with glee. He looked up in time to see the same beautiful eyes looking at him with the same twinkle.

"Mommy are you ready" he looked down at his wife as his daughter asked her the same question. He knew not how or why he had gotten so lucky but he thanked his Gods every day for that the women he loved and the product of their love were both safely in his arms.

"Mommy, are you coming, Daddy said he would marry me" Kathryn looked at the little girl so trusting and loving and full of joy. "Of course baby, I wouldn't miss it for the world."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chakotay was laying in bed working out the last details of the academy class he would be teaching the next day when he heard the bedroom door close softly.

"So I heard you got married" she said in a soft teasing voice making him forget about the lesson plan. He looked up and saw his wife leaning against the doorway wearing a silk nightgown that barely reaching the top of her thighs. Her beautiful long auburn hair flowing down her back. From the moment he had seen Kathryn Janeway on the view screen she had stolen his breath and now ten years later it was no different.

He watched her slowly make her way to him. Needing to get to her quickly he slid down to the edge of bed and planted his legs on the ground as she finally reached him.

He reached out to her and wrap his arms around her hips, pulling her towards him until his face was pressed against her firm belly. "God I love you" he growled the intense feeling she brought out in him making him tighten his hold on her. The moment Kathryn had allowed them the opportunity to be together it had been like this between them. Intense and all consuming.

Unexpectedly he stood up lifting her with him until she wrapped her legs around his waist his faced buried into her neck as he slowly made his way up her jaw laying soft gentle kisses.

"Chakotay" she moaned at the intense feelings engulfing her. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as he made his way up to her lips capturing them in a searing all consuming kiss.

He turned them over and gently laid her on the bed putting his weight on his elbows, to keep from crushing her, framing her face between his hands. "Our daughter" he kissed her forehead "saw" eyes "our" cheeks "wedding" chin "picture". Never getting close to her lips.

Kathryn was squirming in anticipation as he kissed her everywhere but where she wanted him too.

"Chakotay" she begged when he started feasting on her neck and that soft spot that made her go crazy whenever he kissed it.

"Yes love" he smirked as he lifted himself up to look at her. Knowing what she wanted but loving it when she asked.

"Stop talking about our beautiful daughter and make love to me now" she growled.

"Is that an order, Captain" his smile growing even wider.

"Chakotay" she whimpered and squirmed underneath him pressing herself further into him causing him to moan. No longer able to hold himself back he kissed her, immediately putting one hand behind her head to bring her closer to him and intensify the kiss. Her hands were not idle as she reached under his shirt trying to pull it off.

"Chakotay" she pleaded needing to feel his soft skin under her hands. Chakotay pulled up enough to help her remove his shirt. He stared at the unabashed glory that was Kathryn Janeway lying on their bed. Her lips deliciously plump from being thoroughly kissed, her hair mussed from his running his hands through it and her body warm and pliant ready for him to make love to her. His heart skipped as the thought 'mine' ran through it.

"So beautiful" he murmured as he reached the hem of her nightgown so that he could enjoy the touch of her silky skin and the sight of her body. "All Mine" was the thought that ran through him and he finished undressing his wife and made love to her.


End file.
